Blooms new tranformation
by RavenWing1997
Summary: Bloom gets a new transformation but cannot fully earn it until she has gone to her home planet what happens to here and the winx
1. What Now?

After bursting int Faragonda's asked Faragonda what was going

on?well Bloom began Faragonda The princess of Domino/Sparx have a special

transformation called a BLOOMIX. In BLOOMIX you are ready to marry and be

Queen of Domino/Sparx!Bloom you must travel to Domino by noe the Trix would

of about your tranformation get the Winx!As the girls got

ther Bloom told them everything all over again But said Stella isnt Domino

coverd in snow and ice STELLA the rest of the winx groaned What im just asking said Stella with a smirk well then can stop just saying Stella said Bloom with a smile Stella glared at the Dragonfire you all ready to go said Faragonda

yeah said Flora but cant it wait i mean like we just defeated The Trix we need to sleep. You have a point Flo but if i am to find my parents then i need this transformation its the only connection please Flo i want you guys to share this with me said Bloom with experation in her voice

10 reviews and I will post more lol


	2. Oh Dear

**Chapter 2: the planet Domino/Sparx**

The girls tumbled out of the portal oomph moaned Stella Why couldn't we just have taken one of Redfountain ships? Musa asked. the Winx transformed into their and so they flew to Blooms decrepit home which the last she had seen it, it had been under attack and so Bloom welcomed the flight .As they flew the girls breathed in the icy air of the planet, as they got near Bloom started to glow What is happening to me? She asked well my sensors indicate a powerful power surge coming from the north of us Tecna commented thanks Tec said Layla. That was a glowing commendation Said Musa sarcastically Lets stop fighting and lets before Layla could finish a snow snake **(a.n don't know if it was a snow creature that attacked them)**reared its ugly head and struck Flora NOOOOOOOOOOO someone shouted Flora don't you dare die on me. The Winx saw who it was and were shocked as it was pacifist had pain in his eyes as he watched his spring flower fade away cant you do something he pleaded the girls had tears in their eyes as they watched the Flower fairy their friend fade away NO NO NO NO NO NO NO shouted breathed in the icy air as he rent his clothes in pain Helia your going to die of the cold said sniffed and and said nothing and so Bloom conjured a fire shield. The girls flew away leaving Helia to the cold of a dead you think it was alright to leave him there? Bloom asked Musa

From the author I don't care what you think of my story I will continue writing this story and yes that does mean you BLOOMIX hater


	3. The New Bloom

**As the girls reached the palace they were so tired their Belivixs were taking up a lot of energy to maintain. **

**Bloom said "why don't we take a break so we can recharge our Belivixs and so we can mourn Flora!"**

"**Why should you care! You brought us here in the first place so technically you killed Flora and not to mention Helia will hate you for the rest of your miserable life "said Musa.**

**There was a stunned silence as the words sunk into Bloom's head and she started to run away and Musa just looked at her and ''said Good riddance we don't need you Bloom''**

**Bloom was hurt by Musa's remark as soon as she got away she started to cry but stopped when she saw a familiar face but it was not Musa's it was Icy's! **

''**So the little pixie is crying she sneered well I can make it all better come join the us and they will fear you like you rightly deserve **

''**But why should my friends fear me'' Bloom sobbed ''and what do I have to gain by joining you Icy I cannot go back and I cannot stay so I Bloom of Sparx/Domino herby join Icy of The Trix and so make my Dragonflame evil''**

**Icy's eyes gleamed and so Bloom began to glow and her wings faded and her blue outfit was replaced by black her eyes went catlike and it gleamed promising evil!She cackled evilly not wanting to hinder the new Bloom in destroying what she wished Icy stepped aside and let her fly to the heart broken Helia when Bloom got there Helia was still crying over Flora's ice cold and he looked up to see Dark Bloom and his death!**

**So what do you all think plz review and thnxs to and ****Theresa fan and Mego225 for giving constructive advice and revieing on my story lol **


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Bloom strikes!

**Bloom saw who used to be her friend just sitting there and crying.**

"**Pathetic" she said "instead of revenge he just sits there an cries like a girl''**

**Helia looked up and was shocked by who he saw!**

''**what do you want Bloom "Helia sobbed.**

**I want your death said Bloom evilly. **

**She grabbed the black haired pacifist by his arm and she lit a handful of her dark flames, and put it near his eyes. The flames burned with hatred near Helias right eye. He closed both of his eyed and waited for the blow that would never come and Bloom saw the gesture but did not care for she was evil and would wreak havoc so that her master the witch Icy would be pleased and that she would rule.. **

''**Bloom please don't do this' shouted Musa who had come looking for Bloom. The rest of the Winx were there as well they were in their Belivixs **

"**Fight it Bloom' shouted Flora.' I know you can, you are not meant to be Dark Bloom''.**

''**Fight it Bloom please'' cried Stella.**

**Dark Bloom turned and saw the Fairies**

"**Well well if it isn't the pathetic Winx club, how are you doing ladies?"She said with malice sparkling in her eyes **

**Authors note **

**Thnx 4 reading this chapter I dnt knw wen ill be back ok but any push that blue button at the bottom and tell me what you think lol and thnx 2 mego225 and Theresafanf 4 the advice**


End file.
